


Closer to Home

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Coercion, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,829 One shot 2k12<br/>Rated: R<br/>Summary: Raph's restlessness turns predatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Home

            Raph ran through the tunnels towards his home, peeling off the disguise he wore in the process. Stopping before he entered the lair he packed the human garb into a tight little bundle and tucked it under his arm.

            Before he could move again the surge of adrenaline and endorphins from his earlier encounter caused him to shudder uncontrollably. Raph leaned back against the tunnel wall, waiting for the feeling to pass.

            No one in his family had any idea why he’d gone out and he certainly was not going to enlighten them. The clothes could easily be explained away if his father or brothers even noticed he had them. The real purpose for his excursion could not and Raph wasn’t even going to try.

            Raph had a single objective when he’d left the lair earlier and it had been successfully accomplished. Unfortunately, the conclusion had been satisfactory yet unsatisfactory all at the same time.

            Being a mutated turtle in a world where he had to hide his existence or risk dissection was difficult enough. Being a healthy vibrant male with no options for companionship was worse. Raph’s three finger solution to the problems that raging hormones presented him with had started to be unfulfilling, to say the least.

            That was the impetus for Raph’s late night journey. Dressed in a disguise that completely hid his skin, face, and form, and with a thick wad of cash, Raph had set out to hire someone who would take care of the problem under his shell.

            Despite being a trained ninja with many dangerous battles to his name, Raph had been as nervous as a long tailed kitten in a room full of rocking chairs. Both that nervousness and his heightened sense of anticipation had contributed to such physical manifestations of excitement that running had started to become difficult.

            Since Raph knew the city well he didn’t have any problem locating a woman whose profession and aspect met with his approval.

            Making sure that his cash was plainly visible as he approached her assured Raph that the woman’s eyes made no attempt at penetrating his disguise. Raph knew from observation that he was offering a much larger payment than was normal for the act he wanted to purchase, but he also knew that the amount was enough that she’d pocket any curiosity she might have regarding her mysterious client.

            Raph had almost stuttered when he made his request and the woman was experienced enough to notice. With a wide smile that drew his attention to her painted lips, the woman had suggested in a husky voice that they should have their ‘date’ in a nearby alleyway.

            That suited Raph perfectly. She led the way but it was Raph who chose the spot for their interlude. It was in the deepest, darkest section of the alley; so dark in fact the woman had to hold onto Raph’s hand as she kneeled in front of him in order to be sure that she was in the proper position.

            Since she couldn’t actually see him, Raph had to adjust his clothing himself and then guide her hand to her ultimate goal, which was already out and waiting. Her touch made him gasp and a second later her small exclamation indicated her own sudden surprise.

           Raph had always loved being a turtle but in that instance he was at a distinct disadvantage. His reptilian anatomy provided him with certain greatly endowed physical attributes and Raph hadn’t taken into account the fact that her human anatomy wasn’t sized correctly for the task at hand.

            Fortunately Raph was excited enough so that when she attempted to make do with just her oral appendage it was more than adequate in giving him momentary relief. The entire thing, from the exchange of money to the curtain call, was over in under fifteen minutes.

            Although Raph was happy that he hadn’t had to resort to his own hand for once, he felt very unfulfilled by the entire experience. His imagination had given him a much more graphic and exotic mental picture of the encounter, not to mention something that lasted quite a bit longer.

            With a sigh of frustration, Raph straightened up and proceeded into the lair. Due to the lateness of the hour he found himself quite alone and feeling that would end up being the story of his life, he went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Two days later, April announced that she and Casey were together.

            Don had been understandably devastated but had obviously been given the news ahead of the rest of the family. He had been gracious in wishing both humans happiness and for once Casey had displayed a great deal of empathy for the turtle he now called friend.

            It wasn’t until the pair had departed the lair that Don allowed his pain to show. Distancing himself from his family, the purple banded turtle had moped around for hours before retiring to his room.

            As the weeks went by Raph watched his genius brother attempt to cope with the loss of his first big crush. Although Raph hadn’t been encouraging in that regard those few times he’d spoken to Don about it, he had secretly wished that his brother could experience happiness with April.

            Now looking back at his own alleyway interlude, Raph understood that even if April had chosen Donatello, things wouldn’t have worked out. What had been so difficult for the street walker to accommodate was an attribute that Don also possessed.

            Observing Don for such a length of time had given Raph another insight as well. Every sigh, every morose word, every pout from Don had drawn Raph’s attention to his brother’s lips. Raph suddenly realized that, unlike the woman from the alley, Donatello was gifted with a wonderfully wide mouth.

            When Raph found himself daydreaming about the gap between Don’s teeth, he decided it was time to take action.

            Don was at a table in his lab listlessly swirling a yellow colored liquid around in a test tube as Raph quietly approached. The genius’ chin was propped up on one hand, his expression far off. As Raph drew near, Don’s gaze shifted to him and Raph was taken aback by the dull look in his brother’s eyes.

            Not one to beat around the bush, Raph said, “You gotta stop sulking Don. April made her decision and it’s time for you to move on.”

            “I guess it’s for me to say how long it’ll take to get over it,” Don responded peevishly, setting the tube aside with a frown.

            Raph leaned over the table, drawing his brother’s attention back towards him. “I feel for you bro’ but things wouldn’t have worked out.”

            “How do you know?” Don demanded defensively. “You’ve done nothing but tease me since we met April.”

            “You were attracted to her because she was the first human girl we met and we’re at that age,” Raph told him. “You thought she was the only chance you had for companionship but I’ve got a better alternative.”

            Don looked at him, clearly confused. “What are you talking about? What alternative?”

            Raph stepped around the table and caught hold of Don’s arm, urging him off the stool he was seated on. “Come with me and I’ll show you.”

            The older turtle’s insistent tug on his arm got Don moving. Raph could sense Don’s curiosity and smiled to himself, knowing how easily he could manipulate the genius by tapping into that trait of his brother’s.

            As they neared the door to Raph’s room, Don said, “I don’t understand. Why are you taking me here?”

            There was a predatory gleam in Raph’s green eyes as he released Don’s arm in order to push him into the bedroom. Following behind, Raph said, “Trust me Donnie. I’ve got this all figured out.”

            Raph pulled the door shut and with a feral grin, locked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A week to the day after Raph coerced Don into his room, the pair enjoyed a late breakfast in the kitchen together.

            Raph sat in his chair, one arm hooked over the back, and watched as Don went about brewing a pot of tea. The remains of their meal sat on the table; Don’s bowl of oatmeal in sharp contrast to the heartier breakfast that Raph had enjoyed.

            His eyes following Don’s every move, a much mellowed Raphael wore a slightly possessive expression on his face. Feeling Raph’s gaze on him, Don periodically peeked over his shoulder at his brother, then quickly looked away when their eyes met.

            A flash of blue caught the corner of Raph’s vision and he turned his head, seeing Leo come into the kitchen. Stopping next to the table, the eldest looked from Raph over to Don and then back again.

            “Last ones to breakfast again? You and Donnie are spending a lot more time together,” Leo said.

            Although it was worded like a statement, the underlying question was there. “Yeah, I’ve been giving him some extra training. You know, to keep his mind off April,” Raph responded languidly, returning to his perusal of Donatello.

            “That’s commendable,” Leo said. “Helping him seems to have lifted your spirits as well. You haven’t felt the need to go topside in days.”

            A spreading heat started to warm Raph’s belly as he told his brother, “Maybe I finally found what I needed closer to home.”

            “And here I thought you and Don didn’t have all that much in common,” Leo said.

            A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth and Raph glanced at Leo before turning his eyes back to Don. “You know how it is; when a brother’s in need you’ve just gotta help him out.”

            He purposely spoke loudly enough for Don to hear the words. A deep flush suffused Don’s neck and he looked mildly disconcerted.

            Leo’s focus was on Raph and he appeared not to notice Don’s discomfiture. “You aren’t being too rough with him, are you? Not forgetting to pull your punches? His jaw seems to be bothering him,” Leo said, looking significantly at the bowl of soft breakfast food Don had chosen.

            Raph’s grin grew larger. “Nah, we ain’t doing anything that Donnie can’t handle. He just needs more practice.”

            Although Leo seemed a bit puzzled by Raph’s attitude, he said, “Okay, I suppose it’s good for him. Keep it up.”

            Without waiting for a reply, Leo turned and walked out of the kitchen. The grin on Raph’s face turned licentious as he muttered under his breath, “You bet I will.”

            Then Raph’s eyes narrowed as he watched Don bend over to retrieve something from beneath the sink. The view had Raph licking his lips and he spoke again in a low tone, once more to himself.

            “Maybe it’s time to give Donnie’s jaw a rest. Wouldn’t hurt for him to learn something new.” With a look that became increasingly salacious, he added, “Well, it might hurt a little.”

END


End file.
